There are many applications, such as with vehicles used for transporting a load, where carriers or moldings are mounted on a roof top or on the side to support the load, that require resilient bumpers for protecting the load and vehicle or supporting structure. Typically, the resilient bumper, as well as the base holding it in place, are non-standard designs made up with special tooling. Replacement of a worn or damaged bumper can be costly and inconvenient to locate. There is a clear need for a resilient bumper assembly that will not only support and protect a load and/or vehicle when either the vehicle is moving or the load is being mounted or removed from the vehicle, but will also allow the bumper to be replaced when needed in a low cost, simple and readily available manner.